


Snakehole Love

by Parks and Fluff (GamblingDementor)



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/Parks%20and%20Fluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"You can have my Remy Martin," he tells April, "for your birthday."</em>
</p><p>  <em>He is about to leave, because the only thing he wants right now is to go spray cold water on his neck and fall on Burly's floor and stay sad there the whole night, but then he remembers something his father always said. Honesty is important. And he has something he wanted to be totally honest about tonight.</em></p><p><em>"No, you know what, I can't leave just like that," he says, turning around.</em> </p><p>The Master Plan AU where Andy actually does something about the misunderstanding between him and April.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snakehole Love

When Andy walks up to the bar counter to fetch drinks for him and April, Ann grabs his arm out of nowhere and talks to him for far too long, but Andy can't exactly tell her to stop and let him go back to April right that second, so he just listens to her, thinking about April and her cute dress, and waits for the whisky. But when he finally manages to get back to April on the couch (his stomach is already full of moths or dragonflies or whatever it is that means he's super happy to be with her), they are soon joined by a complete douche who is touching and grabbing April a lot more than Andy wishes to see and spews weird stuff all the time, and not even the April-weird kind of stuff, which Andy loves, but just plain gross. Every second that passes, Andy feels a little bit more disheartened when he sees that April seems to be accepting every touch of that Ralph Macchio and says his dumb stories are cool. He thinks about  _November_ , the song he wrote for April, and wonders if he'll ever get a chance to sing it to her. By the time the guy leaves to get them Remy Martins, Andy is positive he doesn't like him − and that's saying a lot, because Andy likes just about everyone on any given day.

 

"You can have my Remy Martin," he tells April, "for your birthday."

 

He is about to leave, because the only thing he wants right now is to go spray cold water on his neck and fall on Burly's floor and stay sad there the whole night, but then he remembers something his father always said.  _Honesty is important._  And he has something he wanted to be totally honest about tonight.

 

"No, you know what, I can't leave just like that," he says, turning around.

 

He sits back down and April is staring at him. He can't quite tell if she wants him to stay, but she's not looking away, so he might as well say something right now. He takes a few seconds to think of the best way to put it, but there is no good way to hand your heart over and pray you don't get rejected. Diving in is the only way.

 

"I thought you liked me," he admits and forces himself to meet her eyes, even though it hurts to think she's probably about to crush his heart. "Like, in a romantical kinda way?"

 

April squints her pretty brown eyes and her mouth becomes a thin line. Not very encouraging, but Andy swallows his nervousness away and gets to the bottom of his thoughts.

 

"Cause I  _really_  like you. Like that, I mean. And I wanted to ask you out tonight, but now you're dating Ralph Macchio, maybe, and I don't know what to think anymore. I mean, I must have been reading things wrong..."

 

"Hey, baby, I'm baaaack!" Ralph Macchio comes back and sing-songs, then drops two glasses on the table, filled to the brim. One of them spills over April's dress a bit, but she keeps her eyes on Andy, always with that inscrutable look, until her boyfriend wraps her arm around her shoulder and tries to kiss her cheek.

 

"Beat it, Jean-Ralphio," she pushes him with her two hands flat against his chest and he ends up falling on the floor, his eyes all bulgy and incredulous. Andy doesn't quite know what to make of that.

 

"But, boo..."

 

"You heard me. Go away."

 

She doesn't even pay the dude one last look when he scrambles back to his feet and walks away already scanning the room for a new girl to mess with, if Andy has to guess. Her eyes are still scruting Andy and he feels like he ought to say something.

 

"I thought you guys were..."

 

"You like me?" She interrupts.

 

He's always thought she's got pretty eyes, a beautiful shade of brown and nice make-up around them, but right now, the way they're staring at him is making him feel nervous. He rubs the back of his neck and tries to look super chill.

 

"Yeah, I totally do."

 

"What about Ann?"

 

"What about her?"

 

"You were talking to her just now. For a  _very_  long time."

 

Her voice sounds like she's accusing him of something, but he's not sure what.

 

"Oh yeah, so sorry about that, she just woudn't stop talking." Her eyes squint. He quickly adds, "I came back as soon as I could."

 

"That's it?"

 

"Yeah, I mean, what else could there be? I just wanted to come back to you real quick, but I didn't wanna be like super rude."

 

She stares for a few seconds more − the longest in Andy's life − and then, slowly, the corners of her mouth turn up into a smile. 

 

"I like you too."

 

"Seriously?" He asks and has never felt so happy in his life. "You do for real?"

 

She nods and her cute little cheeks are so pretty and her eyes are warm and comforting again. He holds up his hand for a high five, she gives it with a snort, then scoots a little bit closer to him, on the edge of the couch.

 

"D'you wanna, like, date me?" He asks, trying to sound cool and casual and not like he's asking for the most important thing ever. 

 

She has that little smile that just won't quit, like she often does when she looks at him, and Andy's feeling pretty proud of himself because it seems that he was right to think that it meant she was into him. 

 

"Yes." 

 

"Dude, that is so cool!"

 

She lets out a small laugh that is really breathing out loudly more than laughing, but he likes that. Any way he can make April happy is good enough for him.

 

"So, is tomor..."

 

April interrupts him with a kiss and for a fraction of a second, Andy doesn't quite realize what's happening. April's lips, soft against his, her hand pulling him down by the collar, the rush and tension he can feel in the kiss — all of that makes him feel like he's actually spread his wings and flown up to heaven right now, for real. But it doesn't take him long to respond. He cups her face with his hand — her skin is as soft as he'd always pictured it — and thinks that he is just the luckiest man on Earth.

 

April is the first to pull away — as far as Andy's concerned, they could just make out till the end of the world — and licks her lips, which sends Andy into a state he's not sure he's allowed to be in right now.

 

"That was... That was cool. Super nice," he blabbers, sounding like an idiot.

 

"Yeah," she says and her eyes are glistening with what seems like happiness, the same he's feeling in his bones, "Yeah, it was."

 

They stare at each other without a word for longer than they should, for two people who just said they liked each other and kissed. Not that he doesn't like that. In fact, he likes looking at April so much he could do it all night now that he's not a creep for liking her. Or maybe he  _would_  be a creep if he looked at her all night? He doesn't know.

 

"D'you wanna go dance or something?" he finally asks, once his voice is back.

 

"I got a better idea," she mutters in between her teeth, like she's not quite brave enough to say it out loud, and straddles his lap, slinking her arms around his neck and crashing their lips together.

 

_This is the best I'll ever achieve in life_ , Andy tells himself.  _There is no way it ever gets better than this._  How could it, with April's hands gripping the back of his head, and her lips so soft, and her tiny body draped on his, so small and beautiful and perfect that he just holds onto her waist and forgets about the rest of the world. She seems as hungry as he feels, after weeks of having a big crush on her that he didn't quite know how to deal with. But all doubt was left behind, she's an adult now, and a cute and hot one at that, and nothing will ever make him leave this couch. 

 

Or will it? Because the more they're kissing, the more April seems into it, and her hips are grinding against his to the point of them being almost obscene, though Andy is beyond caring now. Heat is coursing through his veins, desire like nothing before, not with anyone, not even these times alone in the shower when he'd feel guilty for being such a creep thinking about her this way. He's certain April can feel him hard against her, with the way her pretty pink dress is bunching up in the front, but judging by the way she's grabbing at his hair, pulling him even closer, he'd say she's okay with it. One thing is sure, he really cannot stand up without it being completely obvious right now. But they also can't really stay here forever or he'll make a fool of himself like a young teenager who's never made out with a hot chick before and can't control his body. He has to find a quiet place to deal with this. Maybe a bathroom. 

 

"April," he lets out between kisses. Her mouth drops to his jaw, his neck, and  _god_  that feels good, too.

 

He doesn't know what she's expecting him to do. For a second he thinks about how nervous he was before coming to the party, afraid she'd turn him down. How wrong he was. He may not be the smartest guy ever, but he's pretty sure April is  _totally_  into him. 

 

"April, do you think maybe…" She stops to look him in the eyes and he feels a warmth like he's never known before. He loses track of what he was even about to ask.

 

"D'you wanna get somewhere more… private?" She asks in a low and sultry voice that he wants to hear all day every day from now on.

 

For a second, he thinks she's making fun of him, but then he remembers that this is April and she's the coolest person ever. She wouldn't do that. And if he had any thought about slowing down earlier, they're completely gone and replaced by the thought of making out with April in a dark corner until they get thrown out. 

 

"Totally! Oh my god…"

 

She gets off of him as fast as she can and he would totally joke about her being so into him and horny if he wasn't trying to hide how hard he is already just from kissing. Then again, it  _has_  been quite some time since he did it with anyone. Namely Ann. Ugh. It feels so weird knowing he was with her that way now that he likes someone else so much more. He shakes off that thought as soon as it comes, replacing it with April's crooked smile as she pulls on his hands to lead him to the beginning of something great. 

 

That is, a dark hall leading to an even darker narrow storage room. Probably the closest spot they can find where they can be alone and that isn't gross like club bathrooms. Andy keeps her close, his hands on her hips, and nothing has ever felt as natural as holding her like that. He makes to switch the light on, but she catches his hand.

 

"Dude, do you wanna get caught?" She whispers as she pushes him onto a wooden crate against a wall.

 

"Nope!"

 

"It's nice in the dark too, anyway..."

 

Before he has the time to hold her in his arms like he craves to do, maybe make out some more, she's dropped to her knees and is unbuckling his belt with such haste he can't imagine what he's done to deserve it. He can't see much, but he can definitely feel her fingers almost ripping his pants open and taking him out of his boxers. It's been so long since he's wished for that to happen that he can't help the monstrous groan that escapes his lips as soon as her hand wraps around him.

 

"I've dreamed about this for so long..." she whispers and dives in.

 

" _Oh my god_ ," he gasps and grabs onto the edge of the crate as tight as he can for fear of falling off.

 

April  _really_  isn't messing around. There is no slow beginning, no teasing, she just goes and takes him in her mouth, as deep as she can (not that deep, but it feels so incredibly good Andy wouldn't dare complain,  _ever_ , because this is just perfect as it is). She holds him there for a few seconds and it is  _maddening_. Her hands replace her mouth when she pops off and she's grinning up at him, so hot that it's a wonder he hasn't come immediately right there on the spot, after weeks of craving her and jerking off in the shower every time thinking about her, like a loser.

 

"April..." he moans.

 

Instinctively, his hand cradles her face, cupping her face and despite the darkness they share a look of trust, of intimacy, before she gets to it again. She keeps her eyes on his as her tongue darts out and teases around his head, and he thinks he might just die. Her hand is pumping him where her mouth can't reach and the way she's hungry for him is frankly unbelievable and never something he would have guessed.

 

"So long," she whispers and the words vibrate right against him. He clenches his teeth. "You have no idea."

 

"Are you…" He groans at the feel of her warm mouth around him again, one hand massaging his balls, the other stroking him as she bobs up and down. "Are you kidding me? I totally know what you mean, I've had…  _um_ … I've had a crush on you for like,  _several_  weeks!"

 

"Six months," she lets out breathlessly.

 

Is there anything that's ever felt so good than this? Not just April's lips soft and hungry for him, but knowing that she's been into him the whole time and even longer. She's making a gasping mess out of him and he doesn't even care that he's not going to last much longer.

 

"April…"

 

She hums her response appreciatively around him and there's only so much a guy can do to resist a pretty girl like her.

 

"April…" he tries to warn, too late, "April, Imma… "

 

But April got him, she always gets him. He sees blank and clenches his fists, but she's got him, sucking every last drop off him, till she lets go of his still hard but softening length, and he wishes he'd lasted just a while longer, then April and he could have… But there's time for that later, and there's more fun stuff to do even without a boner anyway.

 

"God," he leans back — his head bangs against the wall and it sort of hurts, but who cares. "That was the best blowjob I've ever had."

 

April snorts.

 

"Dude, I'm sure it wasn't. I mean, I can't even..."

 

"It was the best cause it was from  _you_."

 

Whatever she was going to say gets stuck in her throat and she wrings her hands awkwardly.

 

"Well, then... Erm… It was the best cause your dick is the best."

 

She freezes and even in the dark he can see she's blushing and lowering her head in embarrassment. He laughs, because how can you not be happy when your crush compliments your dick? Even if she thinks it's silly and awkward to say. 

 

"Well then, I hope you like the rest of me, too!"

 

He doesn't give April any more time to feel awkward and switches their positions, and from the top of the crates (her feet are not reaching the floor anymore and for some reason Andy finds that adorable), she's in the perfect spot for Andy to lavish her with all the attention she deserves. 

 

"Imma make you feel so good, April, you're just…" He's about to say something sexy and super hot for her but forgets everything beyond the sight of April parting her legs for him as he's dropped to his knees in front of her. There's not much to see with the lights off, but just what the motion suggests is already hot as  _fuck_. 

 

"I'm just what?" She asks softly, trailing her fingers through his hair, leaving it all messy and maybe that's just as good as giving  _her_  sex hair. 

 

In between her legs, he presses his palms against the skin of her thighs and it is every bit as soft as he thought. Just a bit farther up, under her beautiful dress, and he feels something lacy and probably very pretty. With two fingers, he presses down where her clit is, massaging through the thin fabric.

 

"You're totally hot, and  _super_ wet," He whispers and kisses the inside of her thigh, just softly, and April is already squirming for him to go faster. 

 

"C'mon," she urges him, "Take 'em off."

 

"Dude, you are  _so_  horny," he chuckles but tugs down her panties, pulls them down her pretty legs, and just for good measure, shoves them into his pocket just in case. 

 

"Mmh, yeah," she moans and pulls him closer, where she needs him, and the party begins. 

 

April really is super hot − literally. As he circles her beautiful little clit under his thumb, two of his fingers are engulfed by the warmth of her, and how soft and wet she is. This, if anything, is the proof that April truly wants him, the way she juts her hips closer, craving that contact. But it's not enough, and not for him either, and he can't wait to get a taste of her anyway, not when he's fantasized about it specifically several times when Burly wasn't home. 

 

" _So_  hot," he groans and can't wait any longer, and April tastes just as good as anything awesome in this world. He purses his lips around her clit, sucks it into his mouth, because really, why would he ever eat candy if he can just eat her out? April lets out a grunt that feels restrained, but he's got plenty of time in the future to learn to coax her out of that. Right now, he has one task: make her feel really, really good. 

 

It's not even that hard, because based on the way she's scratching his scalp, urging him on, she is definitely more than into it. And it's very easy to do his best when all he wants to do is to taste her, lick, suck, kiss down there, do  _everything_. He presses two fingers into her and he has no idea how April did this for him just before because it's so overwhelming for him to touch her like this for the very first time. Like all the times he had sex before were just training bringing him here for her, forever. If she'll have him.

 

April's moans are probably the best thing he's ever heard in his life − he never knew his own name could sound so sexy − and better yet, the way her legs wrap around him, her heels digging into his back, that's something he could get used to. He's doing good, very good it seems. There is April all around him, under his mouth, grabbing his hair above him, surrounding him even behind his back, and he's never felt better. He can do this. Just a little bit more, fingers stroking a bit deeper, sucking a bit harder, and he's almost there, he can feel it, she's pulsing around his fingers, just some more…

 

And then it all comes together and he's  _done_  it. April is groaning, and hot and clenching around his fingers, waves shaking her just one after the other, and he's never felt this kind of completion before. Only after a few instants do her hands let their tight grip on his hair go loose and he looks up to a pretty beautiful sight. Her chest is still heaving breathlessly, her eyes closed, but as she opens them, her gaze is just as hot as everything has been so far and this is so much more than Andy imagined. From the crate, she slides down onto his lap like she belongs here, her hair a mess and her cheeks still pink, and gives him a kiss that leaves him breathless, even after all this.

 

"That was nice," she says, her voice a tiny thing that he wouldn't hear if they weren't just the two of them in here and she wasn't the only thing he meant to listen to.

 

He nods with all the laziness in the world. He just feels happy and content and warm, and like he's opened a new book in his life right now, and it's full of pretty pictures and the paper is soft and the story is the most interesting he's ever read.

 

"I have a condom in my bag," she slurs, "If you wanna…"

 

"Oh my god,  _yes_ , I do wanna!"

 

"Me too," she says and she's already getting him back to hardness with these slim hands of hers, "I really really  _really_  wanna."

 

He's moaning, overpowered by the softness  her fingers tight around him, and his eyes vaguely register her arm reaching over to her bag when light blinds him all of a sudden and a girl is standing in the doorway of the closet.

 

"Oh. My. God. Are you guys for real?! Get the fuck outta here!"

 

April jumps up, pulling down her dress frantically, her cheeks pink. Without even a glance behind her, she darts out of the room and Andy scrambles to his feet, his desire gone within a fraction of a second. He pulls up his pants, wondering if April is mad at him. The other girl, who is wearing a Snakehole Lounge T-shirt, smirks at him from the doorway. 

 

"Imma… I think I'm gonna go…"

 

"Yeah, no shit."

 

He grabs April's bag from the floor (it's surprisingly light, like it contained nothing but the condom) and just runs off without asking for more scolding. Even though his first time with April just got interrupted, Andy can't really find it in him to be upset. That's what they get for hooking up in a tiny closet in a club, probably. It probably wasn't meant so happen here and now, as sucky as that is. What matters is that what they had was  _amazing._  He still can't believe it, really. He was so nervous before coming here, and this all turned up a thousand times more awesome than he thought, no, a billion times better even. And it's better to focus on the crazy super nice memories than to be upset he was just basically cockblocked by that barmaid. Back at the club, he scans the crowd to try and spot April, only for her to grab his arm from behind, her face lit up by a shy smile.

 

"Hey, did you get out all right?"

 

"Yeah," he sighs out, relieved that she's not mad. "Here's your bag."

 

"Thanks," she mutters.

 

She keeps her hands clutched around his arm and just that touch makes him forget all about the embarrassment. Their eyes meet and he falls in love all over again, in love with her messy hair that he knows he made this way, and with that sparkle in her eyes and the warmth they hold when she smiles. He wishes he could be with her forever. That's a goal he sets himself.

 

"Should we… erm… D'you wanna go back to the couch, maybe, and like have a drink? It  _is_  your birthday." He asks, scratching his head. What is the right thing to say to a girl you just ate out and were about to have sex with for the first time?

 

April opens her mouth but before she says anything, she seems to spot something behind him and nods. He crashes onto the couch that is still free by some sort of miracle, and just as he is expecting her to sit next to him and maybe cuddle, she looks across the club at a specific spot and, keeping her eyes on that, she sits across his lap, her arms circling his neck, and presses a kiss on his cheek.

 

"Aww, April!"

 

She doesn't answer, just makes herself more comfortable on his lap ( _welp, that boner might come back  even after their interruption after all_ ). When he follows her gaze, he finds Ann looking towards them, frowning. He glances at April, who is literally  _glaring_  at Ann. He has no idea what he's supposed to do, if this is a glare off (April is totally gonna win), but with April in his arms, nothing can really go wrong for him anyway. Ann can frown all she wants, as long as April is happy. 

 

"You're with me now," she whispers and the touch of her lips against his jaw is electrifying. 

 

"Totally," he replies in a heartbeat, "Like, a thousand percent just with you."

 

"And Ann sucks butts."

 

Andy wouldn't exactly say she  _sucks_  − in fact, he thinks she's kinda great − but that might be something he needs to keep for himself just now.

 

"Yeah, she's totally lame."

 

Another kiss, this time on the lips − God, April's lips are so soft and nice. Ann has turned her eyes away from them but Leslie, who is sitting right next to her… Well, Leslie is waving at them, gesturing around in all her pride and Andy is pretty sure that he sees a tear rolling down her cheek. April groans and buries her head against his neck. 

 

"Leslie looks super happy," Andy says hesitantly.

 

"Yeah, she… ugh… She was rooting for us?"

 

"Like, to get together?"

 

She nods and her hair tickles Andy's cheek.

 

"That's so sweet!"

 

"It's stupid, she's so lame," she mumbles and hides her face, but Andy can feel her smile, and her cheeks are burning up. 

 

"It's so cute how she cares about you, though," he says. "But wait… Did you, er, did you tell her you liked me?"

 

"NO!" She yelps and jabs her finger against his ribs. "Of course not! I mean, not really…"

 

"Awww, that is so cute! You totally told her!"

 

"It's not like that!" She pouts. "I was, erm, I was kinda mad that time with the possum and the reporter, and I said some dumb shit to Leslie, and it was stupid, and ever since that she just asks me about you all the time."

 

Andy looks at her, then at Leslie who waves at him, then at April again, and it's the cutest thing he's ever seen.

 

"It's totally fine if you told her. I kinda told Burly that I liked you," he says.

 

"You did?"

 

"Yeah, well, I was talking about you, and he was like, dude, stop talking about her all the time, I don't care about your girlfriend, can you please just take that dirt out of the fridge."

 

She doesn't say anything, not immediately, but the way she averts her eyes and rests her head back against his shoulder, nuzzling against his neck, tells him she likes that. 

 

"Burly's stupid," she says. 

 

"I mean, kinda, but mostly he's just annoying. I'm so glad he's out of town this week."

 

April's head darts up so quick he's afraid she might get dizzy. 

 

"Burly's not home?"

 

"Yeah, he's in New York, I think? Or something like that."

 

"So the house is empty?"

 

"Yeah, for like five more days."

 

She stares at him pointedly, her fingers playing with the collar of his shirt, and it takes him a full five seconds to get her meaning. His jaw drops.

 

"You mean, like, you wanna go to my place right  _now_?"

 

She bites her lip.

 

"Don't you?"

 

"Y-yeah! I mean, totally, sure, yeah!"

 

She's up before he even gets to ask any follow-up question and when they finally go to sleep in Burly's bed (it's totally more comfy than the couch and Andy wants the best for April), their limbs entwined and April's hand drawing circles on his chest in the most soothing way, they both agree that April got the birthday celebration she deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you read this and enjoyed it, consider leaving a comment to tell me what you liked :) It really means the world to get feedback. You don't need an AO3 account to leave kudos or post a comment.


End file.
